Software developers often compile and distribute software documentation that explains the functionality of various features of their software applications. In one example, software documentation may include and/or represent a technical manual containing information that enables users to navigate and/or operate an application. Traditionally, software documentation may be stored in a file, document, and/or website that is separate from the application itself. For example, documentation for an application may be compiled within a .PDF document or a similar type of file. When a user is unsure of how to properly utilize a particular feature of the application, the user may access the file and then search for information that is relevant to the particular feature.
Unfortunately, extracting useful information from traditional software documentation systems may be complicated, tedious, and/or ineffective. For example, a user may end up sifting through dozens of irrelevant documentation pages before finding information that is pertinent to a specific question or feature. Moreover, users may be deterred from accessing documentation for an application if the documentation is not readily available (e.g., if the documentation must be accessed or opened in a different window than the window that displays the application). Accordingly, while software documentation may contain valuable information about features of an application, users may be unable and/or unwilling to efficiently access and/or utilize this information.
The instant disclosure, therefore, identifies and addresses a need for systems and methods for providing relevant software documentation to users.